


【灵岳】飨宴 01

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【灵岳】飨宴 01

李英超自十二岁起到国外读书，就没接过来自国内的任何一通电话。十七岁生日前一个礼拜，几年内都不曾出现的越洋电话催他回国。长途飞行后的疲累与困倦，使得面对视野里许久未见的，不屑称之为“家”的大门都是一件烦躁无比的事。  
被他唤作“父亲”的男人咬着雪茄，透过迷蒙烟雾打量坐在沙发上的，自己名义上的儿子。李英超眨眨眼，嘴唇微抿成一条疏离直线，毫不畏惧地迎上父亲久经世故的深沉目光。  
“四天以后，我的婚礼。”  
少年人一瞬错愕，在国外也有所耳闻父亲的情妇换了一个又一个，很正常，对一个黑社会团体的头目来说，要避免留下弱点与把柄的可能。“婚礼”这种字眼出现的可能性几乎为零。可是现在，这种小概率事件偏偏就这么发生了，他不免好奇，到底是怎样的人才能把父亲迷得团团转，甚至不惜大肆举办婚礼。  
“我会去的，”李英超轻轻笑了笑，带着十七岁该有的单纯与乖巧，“祝贺您。”  
父亲满意地点头，这时李英超发现楼梯上一个人正向这边望来。父亲顺他目光看去，随即招招手，示意那人过来。李英超端详那个纤细身影，白色针织衫，水蓝年仔裤，一头浅金发丝扎了个小揪揪。柔波潋滟的眼，薄而红润的唇，泛粉的指尖。  
一个好看的……男人？  
好看男人站在沙发后，父亲去牵他的手，在那白皙手背上落一吻，不住摩挲。男人垂下眼，似乎是有些害羞地笑了，耳尖通红。父亲转头对着灵超，眼角堆起笑纹：  
“这是岳明辉，以后你要喊他妈妈。”  
李英超咽了口唾沫，有些不知所措，更摸不清闹的是哪一出。任谁得知自己的继母是个男人，即使是个好看男人，都不免觉得过于魔幻。  
岳明辉见李英超瞪大着眼一语不发，又拾起一个浅浅的笑，掌心被揉捏抚弄的触感还不断传来，他黏糯开口，拉回少年人游离九天的神思。  
“你好呀，小超。”

婚礼上，李英超的目光几乎全程追随着跟在父亲身旁的岳明辉。今天是婚礼的日子，也是他的十七岁生日，不知道父亲是故意而为，还是关于自己的事完全不在意。  
多棒的生日。  
不管怎么说，大张旗鼓地娶一个男人还是太过怪异。李英超背地里也做了些调查，奈何查来查去，找不出一个矛盾点。但直觉告诉他，其中必有蹊跷。思及至此，少年人的目光便会透出一些藏不住的翻腾冰冷。而岳明辉呢，即使是对上李英超挟着狠意的眼神，也只回一个湿漉漉又柔软的笑，让小孩儿甩过来的无形刀都像捅入棉花里，使不上劲儿。

李英超这一回国，就再也没能出去。父亲似乎是要将前几年落下的进度补回来，突带着小孩儿处理帮派事务，颇有些终于开始培养继承人的意思。李英超也曾提过要搬出去住，不好打扰父亲与小妈。然而都被父亲挡了回来，说都不是外人，搬出去住还怪不方便的。见此，李英超也不好再提，只是频繁见到岳明辉，心里那种如同布满软刺的芦荟刮挠带来的不适感与日俱增。

虽然父亲几乎都将李英超带在身边让他学习，有些事还是得亲自处理。李英超躺在床上刚睁眼，一摸手机，就看见父亲的信息，说去外地一段时间，让他和岳明辉在家好好相处。李英超撇撇嘴，起身洗漱，又下了楼吃早餐。消磨了两三个小时，还不见岳明辉的动静，让他觉得十分奇怪。平日里岳明辉总是起得早，最迟也不会超过十点，而现在都快十一点了，别墅里醒着的就只有他和几个佣人。  
一碟点心放在身边的圆桌上，李英超拿起一块蛋糕，心不在焉地问：“王阿姨，小妈他出门了吗？”  
没能立即得到回答，李英超放下书，疑惑地看向不停在围裙上擦手，看起来有点紧张的佣人。王阿姨局促地笑了笑，说：“岳先生他，他似乎还没起来。老爷特意嘱咐我们不要去打扰……”  
“这样啊，”李英超咬着蛋糕，若有所思，“没事了，王阿姨你忙去吧，我就随便问问。”

等佣人的脚步声远去，李英超轻轻转上二楼主卧。厚重木门没有反锁，掌心一推就缓缓开出条缝。李英超见床上的被子鼓起，知道岳明辉还躺着呢。他悄无声息地走进去，顺手锁了门。  
遮光窗帘拉得很紧，房内昏暗一片，全部光源只有床头一盏醺黄夜灯，朦胧地，散发出暧昧柔光。地毯很厚，厚到将李英超的脚步声全部吸收。少年人站在床边，本来应该寂静的只能听到自己的呼吸与心跳，然而他却敏锐捕捉到空气里一点闷闷的震动嗡鸣。  
李英超俯下身去，确认细微声音的来源。靠近才发现，岳明辉将自己整个人都团在被子里，连头也没露出来。李英超将手覆上被面，感受到小小的颤动。他一条腿跪上床沿，同时将被子往下拉。  
“小妈，起床了。”  
他故意将声音放得很低。  
然而岳明辉将被子紧紧攥住不让他继续往下扯，只露出一双水光泛滥，尾端通红的眼，和有些凌乱且汗湿的发。他的小妈用含着春雾的眼神慌乱迎上他，绵软嗓音里带一点气音，像是用羽毛在搔他的心尖儿。  
“我有些不舒服……你，你不用管我，我躺会儿应该能好……”  
说话间，李英超的手已经向被子里探去，他一边更加靠近陷在大朵织物里，似乎散发着潮湿水气的小妈，一边摸上一片滑腻温暖的肌肤。“您生病了，”他不顾岳明辉惊慌的推拒，指尖在衣料下流连，“为什么不叫人去请医生呢？”  
“唔……”岳明辉发出如同被欺负得厉害的小动物的声音，眼底蓄着的那泓泉水晃得更厉害了，马上就要掉下来，将眼周附近弄得湿淋淋的。  
李英超猛然掀开被子，岳明辉眼里的泪终于滴下来。少年人看着他面前套了一件丝绸上衣，下身未着寸缕的小妈，终于找到嗡鸣声的源头。  
一柄体量不小的器具没入弧度饱满的臀间，外面那端还有一根直棒与岳明辉腕间的手铐相连，阻止他自己将按摩棒停下。李英超直白的注视令岳明辉羞赧地想要夹紧腿，却又因牵动体内含着的按摩棒而不住喘息。李英超试探的去碰那个震个不停的按摩棒，想要把它抽出来。岳明辉的哭腔阻止了他，那个对他从来都是微笑着的小妈现在完全就是一副被情欲浸染的样子，那两瓣像多汁山莓一样红润的唇里吐出抑制不住的喘息与低吟。  
“不，不行……里面有结……啊……“岳明辉顾不上许多，颤抖着分开双腿，狼狈示意李英超去关掉在他体内肆虐的玩具，”开关……就在底部……看到了吗……“  
两条细白长直的腿在少年人眼前打开，如同珠蚌缓缓张开，露出内里娇娇颤颤的软肉，李英超这才看清花穴紧咬狰狞器具的淫靡景象。他小心地将开关摁下，仿佛害怕重一丁点儿的动作都会捣烂那柔嫩花肉。指尖粘连上晶亮液体，他缓缓把按摩棒往外抽，岳明辉不自觉地挺起腰，身体还在回应微不足道的刺激。在按摩棒完全退出来后，那个被撑开许久的花穴一时合不拢，隐约露出嫩红内壁，淌出几滴清液。岳明辉脱力一般想要去摘下手铐，李英超挤到他两腿中间，似乎心无旁骛地帮他取下腕间桎梏。视线飘忽，岳明辉没法直视少年清亮的双眼，只好咬着下唇小口吸气。  
发现岳明辉的走神，李英超抓住面前毫无防备的小妈的手按在床上，另一只手向下去摸那处本不该出现在男性身上的器官。两根手指毫不费力地捅入才被蹂躏至略微红肿的花穴，岳明辉被逼出低叫，脚趾因为这突如其来的侵犯而蜷起来，两条腿一瞬间夹上李英超的腰。  
“妈妈，你这里好热。”  
李英超的手指很凉，在高热紧致的甬道内生涩而无章法地抽弄着。少年的话语激起岳明辉的羞耻心，他扭动着让少年出去，可李英超只是用自己的唇去把小妈嘴里的话语都堵回喉咙，同时又加了一根手指。被不停玩弄的花穴早已泛出熟透色泽，肉壁混着情液将三根冰凉手指捂热了，还随着手指动作搅出黏腻水声。岳明辉软着腰，任他的继子对自己施行指奸。他没法抵抗李英超施加给他的每一处刺激，一次舌尖相互推挤的吻都能让他湿得一塌糊涂。李英超瞥见岳明辉胸前一枚新鲜吻痕，赌气似的去舔咬挺立肉珠，齿间拉扯着引起岳明辉的痛呼。少年人不为所动，抽出手指去解裤链，随即去揉弄充血花核，刮蹭水光晶亮的花唇，直接而猛烈的刺激让岳明辉潮吹了，热液一股股滑出，沾湿床单与腿根。两条教人心神荡漾的腿无力地垂下，如同风暴后折损的草茎。  
少年人握着岳明辉的腰，将自己送入还因为高潮而不断吐出爱液的花穴。岳明辉蹙着眉，柔顺地接受了李英超粗鲁的进犯。他的继子干得又快又重，每一下都似乎要顶入他的子宫，碾磨那处丰腴蜜地。  
“妈妈，你会生小孩吗？我就这样射进去，你会不会怀孕？”  
李英超一边狠狠在他父亲的床上操弄他的小妈，一边询问身下发出破碎音节的人。他摸上岳明辉的小腹，似乎在感受自己冲撞的形状。岳明辉偏过头去，他不想回答，他不能回答，少年人的清亮双瞳使得他仿佛是在问一个再正常不过的问题，如同询问天气与时间。绵密内壁的包裹催促着李英超可以再过分些，于是他将岳明辉抱起来，让浑身湿淋淋，软绵绵的小妈靠着他，不得不因为重力将肉棒吞得更深。  
岳明辉感受到宫口在几次顶弄后为横冲直撞的小野兽开启，被过度撑开填满的饱胀感让他不得不环住继子尚显单薄的臂膀。他瞧见汗水滑过李英超精致漂亮的眉眼，让他想起一粒星尘坠入粼粼海面。最深最隐秘的沃土都被打开，被肆意享用，被浇灌播种。他一瞬间有种错觉，自己体内会记住少年人的形状，就这样被顶坏，被烙上私人专属标签，沉入黝黑深邃的情欲暗海。  
伴随着李英超越来越大力的挺动，岳明辉又一次高潮了。丰沛暖流从他如同小蜜壶一般的子宫内涌出，仿佛不会干涸的甜蜜泉眼。李英超揽着怀里被他操透了的小妈，将白浊精液全数射入那个小小肉腔。

在意识伴随着肉体的酸疼陷入沉眠之前，岳明辉感受到唇上的温热吐息。他的继子像小猫儿一样咬着他的唇，含含糊糊地说：  
“妈妈，你好甜。”


End file.
